Field of the Invention
This invention is directed towards a method and apparatus for assisting in the creation of a file which is to be processed by a computer and must conform to a particular syntax. This invention is more particularly related to a method and system for assisting in the creation of a hierarchically structured file which is to be processed by a computer. This invention is even more particularly related to a method and system for assisting in the generation of a cleartext SPDL file.